1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved polymeric product having a fabric layer means and to a method of making such a polymeric product.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a polymeric product having a fabric layer means provided with opposed sides and at least one polymeric means secured to the fabric layer means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,986; the U. S. Pat. to Long, No. 4,062,989; and the U. S. patent to Hollaway et al, No. 4,238,530.